Each edge length of a rectangular solid is a prime number. If the volume of the rectangular solid is 385 cubic units, what is the total surface area, in square units, of the rectangular solid?
Prime factorize $385$ as $5\cdot7\cdot 11$.  The surface area of a rectangular solid having side lengths of 5, 7, and 11 units is $2(5\cdot7+7\cdot11+11\cdot5)=\boxed{334}$ square units.